Boop
by ToxicSpeka
Summary: Tails finds a deadly weapon


The summer breeze was fine. The normally sticky, hot weather actually giving the mobians a break for once and everyone hurried from their stuffy air conditioned homes to actually enjoy fresh air. The sun was covered by a thick, fluffy cloud of many, all drifting lazily through the air while a soft wind claimed the land and made the day that much more peaceful.

Sonic himself was thoroughly relishing in the cool weather; laid out on his and Tails' warm, shared roof with his arms cushioning his head. The hedgehog's bright blue fur stood out from the bland brownness of the roof, and though the sun was obscured, there was still a residual warmth that parted through his quills just to get washed away by the gentle breeze.

A familiar sound grew closer, but he paid it no mind. Tails had been quite the busy body when he realized he could go outside; flying to and fro with a childish glee many people were desperate to achieve. Only, when the sound grew so close, did Sonic figure the fox actually wanted something and went to open his eyes.

But, as he did, he found it was too late. A fleeting contact on his needle nose, followed by the word 'boop!', made him sniffle and look up expecting an insect or the like to be sitting there. Nothing. What did catch the hedgehog's eye was two orange spinning tails ascending into the sky and the ever fading quiet laughter of the fox attached to said tails.

Sonic sat up and chuckled, waving at the fleeing kit though he knew he wouldn't be seen.

The small kitsune soon lowered himself, high enough to not be seen right away but low enough to scan for his next target. With sun unable to give away his position by casting a shadow, he was the Perfect Threat.

His next two targets were together, speaking a conversation he was too far away to hear while licking melting ice cream cones. One blueberry, and one strawberry. They sat still, underneath an umbrella whilst staring out towards the beach where the rest of his targets were gathered. Swiftly, he turned his body downwards and slowed the motion of his tails, and once he was close enough, spun them again and caused enough noise for the two females to turn. Blaze and Amy. Tails swung around just as they turned, waiting for them to decide nothing was there. Just as the girls turned back towards the beach, he attacked, extending both hands and poking both on the tip of their nose with a small 'boop!' sound effect via his mouth.

Blaze sneezed cutely while Amy sniffled at the tickling sensation, both girls caught off guard and looking up for their assailant. When they were meet with the distant, spinning fluffy orange propellers, they quickly realized and giggled, raising their free hands to wave a greeting while licking away at their dripping treat.

His next five targets were gathered, but not tightly, on the nearly empty beach. Two were chasing each other in the water, two were building a relatively large sand castle, and one was sitting alone on a towel also shaded by an umbrella. Though, unlike the two girls, the umbrella was tilted at an odd angle but the hedgehog underneath didn't seem bothered enough to want to fix it.

He was breathing a bit heavily from effort, not once letting his feet touch the ground, but was determined. The cool breeze seemed to realized his stress and blew slightly harsher, creating a current so his tails didn't need to spin as hard to keep him afloat. With a grin a triumph, he charged the beach and stepped onto the sand in fear of knocking it around too much with the wind he was creating.

Tails took the slow approach, lowering himself to hide behind the umbrella and twisted his tails just enough to keep an inch off the ground, hovering a foot away from his next target. The ebony hedgehog sat with his eyes closed, book that looked relatively new sitting closed next to his lap. He was breathing gently, head tilted to one side, as if he was asleep. Then, under closer inspection, he noticed a certain chao with a red bow napping on his lap. Tails smiled softly, but continued with his plan.

The fox reached out, readying a quick but gentle strike, when Shadow's eyes opened and he caught Tails in the middle of his attack, finger barely brushing his nose and mouth rounding the 'o' in 'boop!'. Instead of his figured hit or scowl, Shadow smirked and shut his eyes again, tilting his head away from the kit and offering a low chuckle in response.

Taking it as a win, Tails giggled right back and poked Cheese for good measure, though he didn't notice, and flew off to the other two non-moving targets.

Two rabbits, Cream and Vanilla, were facing each other and working hard on a very elaborate sand castle. Knowing he couldn't approach either from behind, as the other would look up and notice, he took a different route and flew upside down. It was a bit hard to descend, but the kit stayed strong and true. Within seconds, he was low enough, and the sun began to peek from the clouds.

With a call of 'boop!' before he even did it, the mother and daughter looked up in surprise before both of their noses were tapped lightly. They blinked with a small sneeze each, then giggled and looked up just to find the little fox flying off to the last two targets. With smiles, they waved at his twirling tails.

The last two were actually a bit easier than thought, Tails noted, as they were focused above and on each other more than the water. Rouge would flap her wings just to avoid Knuckles splashing her, and Knuckles would glide over her head when she readied a particularly large gush of the clear water. Flying a little ways away, Tails dove under with a muted splash as his fluffed up namesakes absorbed most of the impact; his eyes adjusted to the clear fresh water and he began to swim.

Unfortunately, from flying for so long, he was a bit winded. However, his infrequent trips back to surface from the shallow water went unnoticed by the couple. Soon, nearly right between their fight, when they drew closer to douse the other in the sparkling droplets, Tails launched from the water and flicked his tails to spiral water from them. It caused such a distraction that the two yelped and raised their hands, and at that moment the kit reached out and poked their noses.

Rouge giggled and Knuckled grabbed for his hand, laughing when the water cleared and he was able to catch the culprit that had been wreaking deadly havoc upon his friends for the past thirty minutes. Laughing could be heard all around, and the fox looked up. Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Cheese, Cream, and Vanilla all stood on the beach now, all smiling fondly.

Knuckles let go of the weak grip, and now that he was caught red handed, the fox stood still and awaited as Sonic stepped closer, wading into the knee-deep water.

He closed his eyes and that's when it happened.

"Boop."

xox

 _im tired_


End file.
